


I told you...

by SourPieTea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ice Powers, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Peter? what Peter?, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Stilinski Family Feels, implied sterek, pack is mentioned, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourPieTea/pseuds/SourPieTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really should remind Scott to tell him to never again get involved in all of the werewolf related problems. Because right now there was a gun pointed at his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever teen wolf fanfic ever so im hoping I got their personalities right. though i kinda had to make Stiles ooc cus of the whole possession thing but yeah i hope you enjoy ^0^v  
> Also, please if anything is spelled/written wrong don't hesitate to tell me i'll quickly -as humanly possible- change it
> 
> The 3 moons mean time-lapse  
> The 4 asterisks mean change of P.O.V.
> 
> EDIT: I kinda added stuff to the story, when Deaton and Kayla check up on Stiles so yeah sorry for the inconvenience TT^TT

Stiles really should remind Scott to tell him to never again get involved in all of the werewolf related problems. Because right now there was a gun pointed at his face by none other than Matt, the kid Stiles had been suspicious since the start of the whole Kanima ordeal.

Matt leads Stiles at gunpoint back to Scott and the Sheriff. Stiles’ dad tries to talk him down but Matt is having none of it. He handcuffs the Sheriff outside the jail cells and leads Scott and Stiles away down the hall. They see three sheriff’s deputies dead and bloody on the floor. Matt says he just has to think about killing and Jackson does it for him. The kanima arm reaches into frame and drags one of the bodies out of site.

 Matt forces Scott and Stiles to shred the physical evidence and destroy the digital evidence in the murder investigation. A car arrives, which they think is Scott’s mom but it turns out to be Derek who collapses in a heap on the floor, paralyzed by the kanima. Jackson, partially transformed, is standing behind him.

Matt walked forward and hovered over Derek. “This is the one controlling him, this kid?” Derek asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

“Well Derek not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf. Oh yeah that’s right!” Matt says righting himself and turning toward Scott and Stiles. “I’ve learned a few things lately, werewolves, hunters, kanimas, it’s like a freaking Halloween party every full moon… except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?” Matt asked with a snide smirk on his face.

“An abominable snowman but… uh it’s more like a winter time thing you know seasonal.” Stiles said. Matt apparently doesn't appreciate the sarcasm and has Jackson paralyze Stiles. He falls to the floor on top of Derek muttering “Bitch” on the way down.

 

☽☽☽

 

By the end of the event, Matt somehow managed to escape, Sheriff managed to free himself, Stiles and Derek weren't paralyzed anymore and the Argents had come and gone out of the police station at a blink of an eye.

Since Stiles was still feeling a little numb Scott drove him to his house while the sheriff tried to solve what the hell just happened.

So now both teens were researching anything that had to do with Kanimas and their masters, but found nothing useful.

In the end Stiles decided to visit Deaton the next day. “Stiles, what brings you here this fine evening?” Deaton said when said teenager walked through the veterinarian's clinic’s door.

“Hey Deaton, do you happen to have any information about Kanimas?” Stiles asked him.

“I’m not sure; I'll lend you some of the books I have. Maybe it’ll have what you're looking for.” He said and went to the back of the clinic. After a few minutes Deaton came back with a couple of books that looked older than time itself.

“Here are some books I found that mention the Kanima.” As Deaton handed Stiles the books the front opened and a pale green eyed, flaming red haired girl in short-shorts that looked somewhat younger than Stiles came in. “Deaton hi! Long time no see!” the young girl said -in a thick accent stiles didn't recognize- with a bright smile on her face. “Kayla, it is good to see you again” he said in his calm Zen-like voice.

She took a quick look at Stiles smiled politely and turned back to Deaton. “So? Anything new?” the girl asked. Deaton smiled his creepily Zen smile and said “yes now that you ask. Kayla, meet Stiles. Maybe you could help him with a current situation he is in.”

“Aw, Deaton come on! I just got here and you're already giving me a “job!?” Give a girl some break to unpack and breathe some beacon hills air” Kayla said in a whining tone. The only thing Stiles could do was stare at the two talking back and forth until he couldn't take it anymore. “Uh… am I missing something?” the teenager said and both veterinarian and unknown girl called Kayla turned towards him. “Oh yes, back to the matter at hand. Kayla here is an old friend of mine that knows about the supernatural” Deaton said pausing for them to greet each other and then continued “Kayla, we seem to have a little Kanima problem and if you wouldn't mind I'd like for you to help young Stiles here to do some research with the books I have given him.”

“Um… that’s okay Deaton I can research this myself” Stiles said a little confused with what the veterinarian was saying. “Stiles I’m asking her because she knows Lithuanian. Which most of those books are written in.”

“Wait a minute, does that mean you knew I was coming? That, my friend is in levels of creepy that I never thought you would reach” the girl said looking a little peeved at the man in front of them. Deaton pointedly ignored her statement and asked “would you?”

“Ugh fiiine! But on one condition” she said.

“And that is?” the veterinarian asked. Kayla took a quick glace toward Stiles –which he noticed- and said “I’ll tell you later. When I come back to kick your buttocks.”

 

☽☽☽

 

When that disturbing little moment ended Stiles and the girl ended up agreeing to meet at his house so she could translate the Lithuanian on the books for him.

“Alright, this one says that the Kanima is created when a bitten person has emotional issues that can cause the body to reject the bite of an Alpha” she said without looking up.

“That like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. The Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a master. The Kanima, a weapon of vengeance, is used to carry out the bidding of its master. The Kanima was once used by a South American priest who took it upon himself to rid his village of all murderers. The bond between master and servant grew stronger until the will of the master became that of the Kanima's and whomever the priest deemed unworthy, the Kanima served his vengeance. The Kanima is a mutation of the werewolf gene that cannot fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifest it.”

 

She finished and looked up at Stiles. “Sounds like something out of a romantic-horror flick” she says.

“Yeah, does it say anything else? Like how to kill it?” Stiles asks with a little sarcasm.

“No but it does however say that the kanima is roughly the size of an average human male and covered in scales. It has a long prehensile tail and can climb up walls like some varieties of lizard. Its claws are long and secrete venom that can paralyze victims for hours. It seems to heal very quickly, recovering and resuming the fight. NOTE: The Kanima creature seen to date is apparently the Beta form. According to this book, its next level of development has wings”

“What!? So what we've been fighting up until now it’s just its baby in diapers form! You have got to be kidding me!!”

“That’s what I just said. And don't yell while I’m next to you, you damn brat!”

“Me! a brat? You're younger than I am! If anybody here is a brat it’s you!”

“I'm actually older than I look thank you very much, and don’t even think of asking” Kayla said when she saw the boy beginning to ask the question.

An hour later Kayla is gets up to answer the door. While the girl is getting the pizza they had ordered a few minutes ago Stile skimmed over one of the Lithuanian book Deaton had lent him. As he turned the pages he noticed that one of the phrases the book had weirdly brought the teenagers attention to it. He didn’t know why, the way it was written, how it looked, or even the fact that it was the only sentence that was written in a different font than the rest of the book, who knows.

But as he kept looking at the words the more intrigued he became in them. He started to say the out loud without even noticing the fact that he was.

 

**_Pakelti, ledo demonas u_ _ž_ _sugaišt_ _ą_ _laik_ _ą_ _šlov_ _ė_ _s at_ _ė_ _jo. Si_ _ū_ _lau save kaip j_ _ū_ _s_ _ų_ _serveris taip gali u_ _ž_ _baigti j_ _ū_ _s_ _ų_ _quest. Visi kruša demonas valdovo ... Valdemaras._ **

 

All of a sudden Stiles felt a chill run down his spine and felt as if the room dropped a few degrees in the past second. A bright, pure light manifested itself on the strange words that filled the pages, and Stiles couldn't look away form it. In fact the white light was coming towards the teenager and Stiles felt like he couldn't move. He started to panic when the white light was now entering through his chest. It felt cold. Like someone poured ice into the front of his shirt. Stiles shivered since apparently it was the only thing he could do. When that happened everything went back to normal as if nothing had happened at all. A second later Kayla entered the room with the boxes of pizza. The girl didn't seem to notice anything wrong and Stiles soon willed himself to forget about what happened and they went back to the research. Right now he had some Kanima business to attend to.

 

☽☽☽

 

For days everything seemed normal for Stiles well… as normal as the fact that there was a kanima on the loose could be, but yeah everything was fine. There had been close call on trapping Jackson but no success had been had.

It wasn’t until a few more days passed that anyone started to notice anything.

"Hey Stiles, you feeling okay?" Scott asked his friend. Stiles looked over to his friend. "Uh… yeah. Why’d you ask?" he asked.

"Well other that looking paler and your skin being cold than the guy from twilight... are you sure you're feeling okay. Your scent is kind of off too."

"Gee thanks I always wanted to be compared to a sparkling vampire... also saying that I apparently smell. But yeah other than feeling a little warmer than usual I’m fine."

"Warm? Dude we're in the middle of November how can you feel warm when even your skin feels cold to the touch?" Scott asked with an incredulous look on his face.

“I don't know dude I just am” and just like that the conversation ended between them as they went to their respective classrooms.

Throughout the day everyone from the pack were asking similar question like the ones Scott had asked him. Even Danny asked. So he decided to get a quick check up at the hospital just to be sure he wasn’t coming down on something. Alerting Scott first of what he planned to do.

When Stiles finally arrived and got out of the jeep he suddenly felt sense like there was someone watching him, but taking a look around he saw no one and began to head toward the hospital doors.

 

☽☽☽

 

The check-up went well other than the abnormal loss of heat Stiles was as healthy as any other sixteen year old. Once out of the front door he began to call Scott so he could notify his friend that he had checked-out and was fine. But the minute he pressed the call button Stiles felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. A second later he was toppling down towards the floor.

 _“Hey Stiles, how did it go?”_ Scott said as he answered on the second ring.

“S-Scott… Kani--” Stiles tried to say to the phone but said thing had been kicked out of his reach. Stiles sweared at his crappy luck these days.

 _“Stiles? STILES!!”_ Scott screamed through the phone but got no answer.

“Well, well, well look who we have here… the abominable snowman” Matt said crouching down so he could see him properly.

“Why are--” Stiles began to ask but got interrupted by Matt yet again.

“Why am I doing this? Well since now I’m a wanted fugitive thanks to you guys I thought that the least you could do for me was figure out why I’m turning into a freak like Jackson and the rest of your friends”

“What makes you think I’ll help you?” Stiles asked with anger in his voice. At this Matt feigned thoughtfulness and said “because if you don’t I’ll just send Jackson to kill daddy.”

Stiles eyes widened in fear for his father’s life. “I’ll take that as ‘yes I’m going to help you.’ Jackson, grab him and let’s go.” Matt said standing up.

“I don’t think so kid” a voice said from behind them. Matt turned toward the voice and when he saw who it was he laughed. Kayla stood there facing them, Stiles was now slung over Jackson’s shoulder but was still able to see that it was her.

“Oh this is hilarious. A ten year old coming to rescue you” Matt said and started laughing again. It didn’t last long though since Kayla reached them before any of them could blink and punched Matt Square in the jaw. “Respect your elders, jackass” Kayla said. The teenager fell to the floor by the force of the punch and clutched his jaw. “Bitch!” the minute he said that Jackson threw Stiles to the floor, hard enough to knock him out.

 

☽☽☽

 

By the time Stiles came too he was back at his house lying on the couch with a worried Scott hovering over him. Stiles groaned as he tried to sit up but found that couldn't move much.

‘ _there must still be some Kanima venom left in my system’_ he thought.

But couldn't manage to think anything else as Scott flung himself towards his best friend asking a hundred questions per minute. “Dude what happened? when I got to the hospital I didn't see you anywhere and when I caught Matt and Jackson’s scents I panicked! Though I did pick up a third scent kind of feminine that I don't know about but that doesn’t matter I saw your jeep was still parked there and tried to find your scent but I traced it back here. Also, I called Deaton so he could come here and check up on you, he should be here any minute.”

“Kayla” Stiles said. Scott looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Who?” Scott asked him.

“Kayla she must've been the third scent you picked up. I guess if wasn't for her I'd be with Matt right--” Stiles was saying but then remembered Matt’s threat to kill his dad!

“Scott! Where’s my dad!?” Stiles asked his friend urgently as he was starting to slightly hyperventilate.

“He should still be in the--”

“Call him. Now Scott!!” Stile exclaimed when he saw Scott just standing there. Scott quickly did as asked and called the Sheriff –holding the phone to Stiles ear- who picked upon the fourth ring. “Hello Sheriff Stilinski what is your emergency”

At the sound of his father’s voice Stiles relaxed a degree. “Dad?” Stiles asked voice almost breaking in relief.

“Stiles? Is everything alright son!?” the Sheriff asked sounding alarmed.

“Um… yeah dad, everything’s fine just wanted to check up on you” Which wasn’t really a lie. Stiles could hear a sigh of relief from the other end. “Well everything’s fine here. It’s been a slow night” the sheriff said.

“I guess that’s good then. I'll see you tonight?” Stiles asked. “Yeah kid, tonight” with that said they both hung up. Now relieved Stiles felt a wave of drowsiness take over him so he just closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

***

Scott was worried. Not just because Matt almost kidnapped his best friend but because Stiles somehow looked even sicker and paler than he had that morning and when the werewolf touched his forearm Scott swore he was even colder.

Another hour passed and Deaton finally arrived. He was being accompanied by a girl that Scott has not met before. But the minute he caught he scent he put himself in between her and his best friend.

“Who are you?” he asked looking from her to Deaton. “Scott this is Kayla--”

“You’re the one who saved him.” Scott interrupted the veterinarian, it wasn't a question but the girl answered anyway. “Yeah I am. Did Stiles mention me?” she asked which in turn Scott nodded giving her thanks.

“Can he move?” Deaton asked Scott when neither teenager made gave any hint of talking. This time the werewolf shook his head no. “I think there’s something wrong with him” he says.

“How so?”

“Well other than looks deathly sick, he’s even paler now than a few minutes ago -I can literally see his veins- and when I touched him I could swear that he’s colder than the freezer.”

“Alright I'll check on him” Deaton said and stepped toward Stiles lying form. He quickly noticed that the kid was panting and a light sheen of sweat could be seen. Deaton checks his vitals, heart rate and everything really. Deaton didn’t know what was happening. When the veterinarian touched Stile’s forehead and it’s just as Scott said. Stiles was ice cold.

“Scott get me a warm towel. Stiles needs to warm up" Deaton said and Scott quickly went to the kitchen.

Seconds later Scott returned with the towel and Deaton took it putting it on the teen’s sweaty forehead but the instant that the cloth touched Stiles' skin he hissed as if he were being burned with scalding water.

Right then Kayla stepped forward and yanked the dish towel away from the teen. “That’s not going to work. Scott bring a bag filled with ice!”

“But we want him to get warmer not colder still!!” Scott exclaimed. Kayla turned to him and said “just bring it!” with as much authority she could muster. Scott yelped and hurried to the kitchen again to do what he what he was told.

This time when the bag of ice touched the teen’s forehead Stiles actually relax and began to breathe better.

“But how--?”

“His skin is cold because of the demon’s powers so anything that’s higher than his current skin temperature will feel like he’s in a desert. That’s why I told you to get ice. Anything below thirty-two Fahrenheit will feel better to him. You should put the house’s temperature at its lowest setting for his sake.”

Scott nodded but before he left he asked “How do you know all this?”

Kayla didn’t answer.

*****

By seven Deaton and Kayla were gone and Stiles was waking up again feeling better if not a little warm but in anything else he felt hundred percent. “Stiles?” Scott said when he entered the living room. Said teen shifted a little bit in the couch making himself more comfortable and looked up at his friend. “Hey Scotty, what time is it?” Stiles said looking around noticing it was dark outside. “Past seven now. How're you feeling?” Scott asked worriedly.

“Hundred percent dude. Though I am kinda warm, can you turn up the AC please?” Stiles asked as he sat up on the couch. Scott’s face took a look of worry as he said “uh Stiles the AC’s been on for hours now. On sixty.” Scott said. At this Stiles’ eyes widened. Normally the boy couldn't even handle mid setting –it was just too cold for him- and now Scott was telling him that it was on the lowest one?

“That’s weird are you sure?” Stiles asked again and Scott nodded.

“Hey any news on Matt?”

“Not that I know of. The others haven't picked up on anything either” Scott said.

"Derek?”

“Haven't seen him around to ask.”

“Okay so what’s our next step?” Stiles asked him. Both of them didn't have any idea on what to do. Stiles got up from the couch and went to the fridge to get something to drink. The air the fridge emanated felt nice against Stiles skin.

“Stiles? You okay” Scott asked from the living room. Stiles opened his eyes not realizing he had closed them. “uh… yeah just getting something to drink.” He said getting a coke and went back to the living-room.

After some brainstorming Scott went home and Stiles went upstairs to his room. By eight twenty-five Sheriff Stilinski came home and called Stiles so they could eat dinner together. Minutes passed by in silence until the sheriff asked “Stiles? Are you feeling okay kid?”

“Yeah. Why'd you ask?”

“You look kinda pale son, are you sure you're okay?”

**_Of course you're not okay Stiles. You never have been._ **

 

Stiles’ eyes widened and looked at his father saying “What?”

“I said if you were sure you were okay you've barely touched your food kid.”

Stiles looked down at his food and said “Yeah dad I’m okay I guess I’m just a bit tired is all. I think I’m gonna turn in for the night.” He got up from the chair and put his untouched plate next to the sink. “Alright, ‘night kiddo.”

“G’night dad, love you”

“Love you too” the Sheriff said with a concerned smile on his face but Stiles didn’t get to see it since he was already heading up the stairs. When he got to his room Stiles closed the door, sat on his desk chair and began to fiddle with whatever was on top of his desk. By ten o clock Stiles was drowsing a little so he decide to go to bed and put his hand on his desk so he could use it as support. The sound and feel of something cold got his attention that made him stop. Looking down Stiles saw that where his hand was touching his desk ice was covering it. Freaked out Stiles removed his hand quickly from the desktop and went to bed thinking he was too tired and had imagined what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay! new year, new chapter :D!!

It’s been days since Stiles “imagined” the ice on his desktop. He hasn’t told anyone about it. Ever since this happened he has been hearing whispers of a voice. At first he turned around to see if anyone had called his name but no one was. Now he just tries to ignore it but it persists on pestering him.

At some of his classes and the pack meetings Stiles finds himself spacing out hearing more the bodiless voice than what the others are saying. The voice grows in volume whispering soothingly as if it were right next to him saying the same things over and over…

**_You’re not strong enough. Let me take over your body._ **

**_They don’t need you the way you are now._ **

**_I promise to take your pain away._ **

**_Come on give into me Stiles…_ **

**_I’ll make it all vanish._ **

**_Stiles… come on Stiles… Stil--_ **

“STILES!!”

“Huh, What?” Stiles said looking up and getting back to reality. The voice was gone now so he looked towards where he had heard the voice come from. It had been Derek calling him. “Yeah?” he asked. Now that he noticed everyone was looking at him.

“Try not to go into dreamland while we’re discussing how to take down our current threat. Remember that?” Derek said with a sarcastic tone. After Derek re-explained the plan per Scott’s persistent stubbornness he ended the meeting and everyone went home, Scott going with Stiles since he was his ride. As they got into the jeep Scott asked his friend “Dude what was that you were muttering under your breath?”

Stiles in turn looked confused toward the teenage werewolf. “What do you mean? I just space out Scott nothing else” Stiles said while starting the jeep and speeding off.

 

☽☽☽

 

Half way to Scott’s house the voice returned and started to whisper nothings to Stiles again. The teenager in turn started to daze off again and began to mutter things under his breath which resulted in Stiles making the jeep sway to the left. Alarmed Scott immediately yanked the stirring wheel righting the vehicle to the lane they had been. “Stiles?” Scott called him but the teen did not respond. Scott noticed that Stiles muttering the strange words again so he quickly grabbed his phone and recorded what his friend was saying while trying to drive the jeep. When Scott deemed he had enough recorded he put away his phone, then took his seat belt off so he could scoot over to the driver’s seat as best as he could and parked the jeep.

They were really lucky that the street they were in wasn’t used frequently on Wednesdays so nobody had been driving close to them.

“Stiles” the werewolf tried again but got nothing so Scott went to shake his shoulder but the minute he touched Stiles he felt his friend so cold that it actually burned. “What the? Stiles! Come on buddy snap out of it” Scott called for his friend and this times Stiles did respond. “Hmm?” Stiles said looking around. His eyes widened as he exclaimed “Oh god, Scott please tell me I did not just spaced out while _driving_!” then looked at his friend with a horrified look.

“Yeah, and you were also muttering again. This time though I recorded it.” Scott said fetching his phone, looked for the recording and hit play.

After listening to the audio neither teenager knew what Stiles had been saying. It wasn’t English that’s for sure.

“Stiles I think it would best if I drive” Scott suggested and Stiles nodded sliding over to the passenger seat as Scott went to the driver’s seat and drove off to Stile’s house instead.

When they arrived Stiles got out of the car and turned to Scott saying “Promise me you’ll take good care of Roscoe?”

“Sure thing buddy, I will.” Scott said and drove of the minute Stiles went inside the house.

 

☽☽☽

 

Days passed without incident but everyone was still worried about the pack human. They haven’t found what’s wrong with him. He was skeedish, jumped a little every time someone was suddenly too close, tended to avoid pack meetings sometimes and he only seemed to get worse and worse.

Stiles sometimes didn’t want to admit it but they were right. There was something wrong with him. Other than the fact that the voice in his head kept talking to him constantly making him miss part of his lectures or what his friends were telling him at times, he started to have time-lapses. Like right now, one minute he was he sitting in his desk chair doing his general English assignment and the next he was sitting on one of the park bench… shoeless. He also noticed that it was nearing dawn so he’s probably been sitting here for at least five hours or so. Stiles checked his pockets and was relief to find that he had his phone with him so he tried to call Scott first but by the third time he gave up since Scott wasn’t picking up. _‘He must be with Allison then’_ he thought. So he guessed he’d have to call—

“What do you want Stiles.” Derek said grumpily through the phone.

“Hey. Can you uh, pick me up? I’m in the park sitting on one of the benches. I uh… don’t know how I got here. I tried calling Scott like three times but he didn’t pick up” Stiles said rambling a little. After a minute of silence Derek says “I’ll be there in five” and hung up. Stiles sighed in relief and leaned on the bench.

 

When Derek arrived, exactly five minutes later, Stiles got up noticing that one, his feet hurt like hell and two, they felt like they were caked with something squishy. ‘It’s probably just mud from the park’ he thought and went to the black Camaro and got in. Derek didn’t even glance at Stiles.

“So you really have no recollection of going to the park?” Derek asks a second later he took off. “None whatsoever.” The teenager said. He was dressed in only a black iron-man reactor t-shirt and some light colored plaid pajama pants. “Has this happen more than once?”

“fifth time this week actually. But I just thought I kept forgetting I had fallen asleep since I mainly ‘woke up’ in my living room or the kitchen. This is the first time I’ve woken up out of my house.”

Derek finally glances at Stiles and when he did his eyes widened a bit but quickly looked back to the road. His face turning into a scowl. This of course didn’t run past Stiles. He noticed Derek’s eyes widening. “What is it?” he asked. The older man didn’t answer so Stiles persisted “C’mon Derek what is it?”

“You… haven’t looked at yourself have you?” the older man said. It was more of a statement that a questions but Stiles answered anyway albeit a bit sarcastically “no I didn’t have a mirror with me at the time, why?”

“Just don’t look into the mirror yet.” He said. Though Stiles being well… Stiles he went to open the mirror that was in front of him but Derek quickly grabbed his hand and put it back down. “Look we’re almost there anyway so would you just wait two more minutes?” Derek almost hissed at him Stiles gave up and complied.

 

☽☽☽

 

When they finally arrived at Stiles’ house both human and werewolf got out of the Camaro. “So, can I see myself now?” Stiles asks sarcastically as they went up to his porch and surprisingly got out his key to the house. Thought the minute he laid eyes on his hand Stiles dropped them as if the keys had burnt him.

“I was wondering how you hadn’t noticed before. Also the fact that I couldn’t smell the blood all over you.” Derek says but Stiles doesn’t really hear him. Looking down at his belly covered shirt and his light colored plaid pants were completely soaked in dried blood, his mind went blank. Oh yeah, and that squishy feeling he had felt before on his feet? yeah well it was also blood mixed with mud.

‘ _w-why am I covered in blood’_

_‘I didn’t kill anyone, did I?’_

**_‘You didn’t. I may have though.’_** The voice that’s been hunting him says.

Stiles kind of came to. He first noticed that everything was swaying. Second that Derek was in front of him saying something but Stiles couldn’t really hear what it was. It sounded all muffled like he was under water… besides he was kind of busy freaking the hell out over the fact that his whole BODY WAS COVERED IN BLOOD!

“ ** _I hijacked your body and took it for a joy ride. While maybe killing some innocents along the way. Isn’t that exciting!??_** ” The voice said laughing gleefully.

At that point Stiles felt nauseous and quite dizzy. Just the idea of a chopped off arm could’ve made him faint, but the thought that this demon actually used his body to kill innocent people. He just—

“Stiles! Come on breathe. Breath like I’m breathing.” Derek said. Stiles hadn’t really noticed that he hadn’t been getting any oxygen but as minutes passed Stiles felt he could breathe again.

“That’s it, take deep breaths slow and calm.” The older man said. Stiles though, still felt too nauseous and when he felt bile rising up through his trachea, Stiles pushed Derek aside going to the edge of the porch and vomited everything that his stomach contained.

Stiles felt a hand on his back and for a second he tensed thinking that the voice had somehow become corporeal but the minute the hand began moving in calming circles Stiles relaxed remembering that it was Derek’s hand that was on his back. Not the voice’s.

“Stiles?” Derek asks carefully.

“I’m okay. I’m okay now.” The teenager said dismissing the werewolf.

“Don’t lie” Derek says almost growling at the kid. Stiles turned toward the werewolf, annoyance written on his features.

“You know you’re right Derek, I’m not okay. You know why?” he doesn’t really give Derek a chance to answer. “Because these past few weeks I’ve spaced out without wanting to _and_ while _driving_ if it wasn’t for Scott, gods know what could’ve happened! I haven’t been able to sleep or focus on anything since my Adderall isn’t working for crap and apparently I’ve been sleep walking and murdering things… possibly people!! So excuse-freaking-me if I’m panicking just a tiny bit!” he ends yelling at the man’s face.

Derek’s eyes wide he asks “weeks? Stiles, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because it’s none of your goddamn business!” the teen unnaturally growled at the werewolf, stepping on Derek’s personal space. “What, do you think now just because I’m apparently possessed by some ludicrous ice demon I’m your concern!? Well guess what Derek, I’m not!!”

Derek stood there quietly eyes widening even more as he watching Stiles’ very own whiskey brown pupils slowly turning into an ice blue right before him. “Stiles, calm down. Your eyes, they’re… turning blue” the werewolf says with a calmness he certainly didn’t feel. When the words registered Stiles eyes widened in fear, taking a few steps back. Derek quickly noticed that the ice blue had stopped taking over the whiskey color in Stiles’ eyes the minute Stiles stopped being angry.

“It seems that anger triggers it” he said with a bit of awe in his tone. Stiles scoffed disdainfully “great so now I can’t get angry. Fantastic… I am so screwed.”

“You aren’t screwed Stiles we’ll figured this out.” Derek says. “Figure it out? Derek if this thing’s power is growing because of my anger then yes we are screwed. I don’t know if you haven’t noticed but my anger meter blows in seconds not hours. In other words if you didn’t get that--”

“I got it Stiles. You’re easily angered” Derek said cutting Stiles rambling off. “And Stiles? It isn’t only because you’re now apparently possessed by a demon. It also didn’t have to be me you told. You could’ve told Scott.” Derek said in an uncharacteristically small voice. Like he was afraid of how the teen would react. “Why should I have told him? He has his own life, Derek. I can’t be a part of it just being a burden to him” Stiles said in a lower tone since he calmed down.

“He doesn’t think of you as a burden, you know that” Derek says.

“Of course I know that okay! Scott is the friendliest, most worry-ridden little douche I’ve ever had the pleasure to call my best friend.”

Not knowing what else to do Stiles grabbed his keys from the floor and unlocked the door to his house and entered. Derek followed without being invited just to make sure he’d be alright.

When the werewolf was completely sure that Stiles wouldn’t have another attack he left and Stiles –now bathed and in clean bloodless clothes- trashed the ones that were. He went upstairs feeling more drained than he’d ever felt before.

 

☽☽☽

 

Two days later all pack members –even Kayla (invited by Scott) - were gathered at Stiles’ house watching TV. As one of the programs they were watching ended Scott grabbed the remote and started flipping channels until something caught everyone’s attention.

_“—we’ve currently been investigating the disappearances of Caleb Moure, Caitlyn Williams, Katherine Davis and Raphael Rodriguez. All of ages between fifteen to seventeen. These kids have been missing for two days prior. For now we have had no leads and investigators are saying that—“_

The TV was shut off. They all knew what had happened to Stiles two days ago. All Stiles did was stand up quietly from the couch he had been sitting on and went upstairs to lock himself in his room. They all knew what he was thinking. His heartbeat was frantic but at least not enough for a panic attack.

“Go home. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Derek said as he headed up the stairs not waiting for a response. Derek stood in front of Stiles’ door and knocked softly. There was no answer.

“Stiles?”

“Two days. Two days ago Derek.”

“It wasn’t your fault”

“Just… please, leave me alone.” Came out an almost whisper from the room. “Would you like me to stay until your dad comes home?” Derek asks. “You don’t have to.” Stiles says a little louder. “I’ll take that as a yes then.”

****

Stiles didn’t really know what to say to that so he just said “Okay” and heard the werewolf go back downstairs. Frankly he didn’t think Derek would even do this. It’s not like they have history in doing things like this for each other.

But he had to admit Stiles was a bit happy that he wasn’t alone for now, at least until his dad came home of course.

With that in mind the teenager closed his eyes and succumbed into a restless sleep.

 

☽☽☽

 

“ _Stiles wake up… Stiles please…_ ”

“ _Come on Stiles, wake up!_ ”

**“STILES… WAKE UP!!”**

Stiles woke up gasping for breath. He looked around and saw that he was no longer in his room but on a ledge at the top of a TEN STORY BUILDING, how the hell had he gotten there!?

Stiles panicked and almost lost his balance if it hadn’t been for a pair of arms quickly wrapping themselves at Stiles’ waist and hauling him away from the edge. Stiles was shaking in the persons arms, he hadn’t looked who it was yet but he knew it wasn’t Scott since said werewolf was in front of him making sure that he was alright.

“Stiles! Thank god!!” Scott exclaimed taking in a big breath and sitting down in front of him.

“W-what happened, where am I?” Stiles asks. Scott looked at him and said “I don’t know what happened man. One minute I’m in my room getting ready for bed the next I get a call from you, when I asked what was wrong you didn’t answer. I could hear cars passing by so I knew you weren’t in your room so I went looking for you. After a few minutes of trying to make you talk you only said one thing and then hung up. I got worried so I called Derek so he could help me find you.”

Right now Stiles’ mind was processing everything that Scott had told him. Well now he knew how had saved him… again… but one thing was niggling at his brain. “What did I say?” Stiles asked.

At this Scott looked sheepish “umm… I don’t really know but from what I could understood you said something like ‘Mayno keršhtas prahdėhs su mergenah, kahd užrakintous mahneh…’.” He said.

“That sounds like very bad accented Lithuanian. I’m not sure what it translates to though.” Derek said for the first time since Stiles woke up. Now that the human thought about it… Derek was still holding him.

“We need to go to Deaton, see if he knows anything” Stiles said as Derek got up pulling Stiles to his feet in the process.

 

☽☽☽

 

“Well I can’t say I know since I don’t speak Lithuanian” Deaton said stifling a yawn. It was after all four in the morning and he had been sleeping when the boys called. Deaton went to retrieve his phone and dialed a number.

 

“You seriously had better have a great explanation on why you’re interrupting my very important series-a-thon watching.” Kayla said as she entered the back of the clinic where everyone was gathered. “Yes well apparently Scott here has a question for you.”

“And this couldn’t wait until the giant fireball in space hit us with its scorching light because?”

“Because something is happening to my friend and I want to know what that is.” Scott answered slightly annoyed at the girl. Kayla sighed. “Fine, what do you what to know?”

Scott took out his phone and looked for the recording. “When Stiles and I were driving to my house spaced out completely while driving and started muttering this” the young were said and hit play.

**_"Aš esu jo tarnas."_ **

**_"Aš jam ištikima tik."_ **

**_"Niekas negali sustabdyti, kai jis pradėjo."_ **

The same thing was repeated three more times before the recording stopped. Kayla had a bad feeling that she knew what this was and in all honesty she didn’t want to see if it was. “It roughly translates to ‘I am his servant. I am loyal to him only. Nothing can stop him once he has begun.’” Kayla said after a second. Everyone was silent; no one knew what to say. She looked at Scott once more and asked “anything else?” a little harsh. She hadn’t meant to but if what was happening to Stiles was the same thing that—

“Yeah, uh when he called me he said something like ‘ _Mayno keršhtas prahdėhs su mergenah, kahd užrakintous mahneh_ …’ or something like that” Scott said interrupting her train of thought.

“What? That makes no sense though what I think your trying to sa is ‘ _Mano kerštas pradės su mergina, kad užrakintos mane_ …’”

“Yeah that’s it! What does that translate to?” Scott said. For a second Kayla didn’t want to tell them what it meant. Because now she knew that her worst fear has come true and this time she didn’t know if she had enough power to lock the thing away again.

“I’ll be right back” Kayla said as she started to leave the room. Derek blocked her path. "Move" Kayla said sternly. To Derek's surprised he actually felt compelled to do as she ordered. He stood right where he was. "You still haven't told us what it translates to."

She disappeared in a small puff of smoke before Derek realized she wasn't there anymore. Minutes later Kayla returned and looked next to bloody murder. Before anyone could stop her she punched Deaton on his face making him fall to the ground hard. The girl went for another but Scott and Derek managed to grab her in time. Even with their superior strength they were having problems in holding her back.

"I can't believe you were so stupid! I gave that book to your ancestor to keep it safe from everyone. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to lend what isn't yours! I also thought that you would take better care of it… I guess I was mistaken." she yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked. Kayla turned her glare towards him. Scott actually felt scared of her.

"I didn’t notice at first but one of the books Deaton lent to your friend was the one I used once to lock away one of the oldest and most powerful demon to ever exist on this planet." she said harshly. "Let go" both werewolves flinched and did as ordered. "It can't be that bad... can it?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"I don't know kid, does the Ice age ring any bells in that head of yours?"

"The movie? what does that have to with this?"

"Is, is he for real? Ugh, not the movie you idiot. The actual Ice age! The one that lasted for almost two centuries!" Kayla exclaimed. "If I hadn’t locked the demon away he would have frozen the earth's core and human kind wouldn't have existed today!"

Kayla turned back to Deaton who had already stood up. "I told all of your family’s generation including you to keep that book hidden away not to give it to some hyperactive kid that's too curious for his own good!”

Now that she mentioned they all noticed that Stiles hasn't said a word since they got to the back room of the clinic. They all looked to where he was. Stiles was still sitting on one of the examining tables Deaton had on the far wall of the room, body leaning slightly forward, arms akimbo at his sides and head tilted forward though they could still see that his pupils were too dilated to be normal. "Stiles?" Kayla called out to him. Said teen raise his head and smirked in a way that made Scott, Derek and even Deaton cringe. **_"(Lithuanian) Kayla good to see you haven't died after all these years.”_** the demon said using the kid's voice as his own but in a  Zen like tone Deaton always uses. In all honesty it was creepy, although if did paid close attention you could actually hear another voice deeper than Stiles'.

**_“I guess it'll give me the sweet pleasure to end your live myself this time. I would do it now but as you can see I’m not strong enough yet"_ **

**_"I know. Though I don't know what makes you think that I won't kick your ass, I did it once before didn't I?"_ **

**_"It's cute how you think that I haven't noticed that your powers aren't as strong as they were."_ **

**_"Here's what you're gonna do. You are going to get out of this kid's body and you will return to the book I locked you in. If not I will rip you out of him myself if I have to"_ **

The demon laughed at this, even to her ears sounded wrong. **_"Oh please do try. I would love to see you rip this child's chest apart in front of his friends just to get to me"_**

"DAMN YOU!" Kayla yelled and grabbed the teenager’s face. A second later Stiles' body went limp on the table. Thanks to Derek's quick reflexes he was able to catch him before he hit his head hard on the metal surface. "What did you do to him!? What were you guys talking about?" Scott asked panicked that his best friend was now unconscious on the current alpha's arms.

"He's fine I just made the demon go back to sleep, Stiles is fine. Don't worry about what he said it’s not important. For now take him home, let him rest and when he wakes up call me immediately" Kayla said handing each werewolf a piece of paper with her number on it.

And for a moment they all could see how old Kayla really was. They both nodded. "I guess now I can watch my series-a-thon.” She said in a somber tone. “I'll see you boys when you call me and Deaton... next time I tell you 'keep it safe' what I really mean **'DON’T. LEND IT. TO ANYONE**.' understand?"

At least the veterinarian had courtesy to nod and the girl disappeared in another small puff of smoke.

 

☽☽☽

 

"So you're telling me I have a demon inside that’s the actual reason why the 'Ice age' even existed?" Stiles asked Kayla a day later. They were all at Derek’s loft this time. Derek stood next to the table, Scott was sitting on the couch besides Stiles, Kayla was standing in front of then and Deaton stood near the girl. The rest of the pack was there since Derek had called a meeting. They all had found places to sit or stand in Derek’s living area and Peter sat on the stair like the total creeper that he was.

Kayla nodded "Yeah apparently while I was getting the pizza you read something that you shouldn’t have in my book and now one of the evilest most powerful of demons is inside you." Kayla said.

"You are aware of how wrong that sounds right?” Stiles asked. Kayla smiled a bit to Stiles’ attempt at humor.

“Getting back to the main subject. I can’t fandom how he managed it. When I locked him in the book I made sure that he couldn’t possess humans…” Kayla said mostly to herself but was still heard by the others.

“What about supernatural beings?” Derek asked. Kayla raised her head towards his direction. “It wouldn’t be possible. Though there is one supernatural being that could make it possible. Which are sparks and I haven’t seen those in millennia’s, many are saying they’re almost extinct and to my knowledge Stiles is human… right?” the red headed girl said and then everyone was looking at Stiles.

“Are you completely human?” Kayla asked the teenager and Stiles groaned as he leaned forward putting his head on his hands and said in muffled voice. “A few weeks ago Deaton said something about me having a spark or some crap like that.”

“Because of course Deaton wouldn’t have the decency to tell me that.” sighing Kayla step toward Stiles and crouched in front of him. Stiles noticed and removed his hands from his face. “May I?” she asked and Stiles was confused for a second before she took a quick glance to his chest and he got what she meant. “Sure.” He said leaning back a little so she could have better access. Kayla placed one of her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. For a few seconds nobody saw anything happening, that was until Stiles started to shift uncomfortably under the girl’s hand. They all became alert when Stiles was trying to get away from her a few minutes later.

“ ** _Stop. Stop, It_** _**hurts! Stop!**_ **”** Stiles was saying. Every werewolf in the room moved forward but Kayla lifted her free hand towards them and they all stopped moving forward.

“It’s not Stiles. It’s the demon.”

Seconds later Kayla removed her hand and opened her eyes. Stiles slumped on the couch and Scott was making sure that he was okay. “W-what happened?” Stiles asked after waking up. “I got good news, bad news and worse news.” Kayla started and continued “bad news is that the demon is using Stiles’ spark –other than the anger issue- to power himself and since Stiles only has half the power an actual spark would have, it will give out much quicker. Worse news… is that if we don’t get the demon out of him before this month is over and his spark is all used up the demon will be able to become corporeal and Stiles will die. But the good news is that I may know of a way to exorcise the demon.”

Everyone was quiet after she finished talking. Stiles was the only one that looked like he was processing her words and was formulating what was going to be done.

“You said I only had half the power a normal Spark would, how can that be?” Stiles asked her.

“Your father he is human. Most probably your mother was not. Normally sparks mate with one another, it’s not unheard of for them to mate with humans but it is rare. If they have children of their own half of the parents spark goes into the child their expecting. As the child is born the halves of their sparks begin to transfer themselves into the child. With humans only one of the parents spark is able to be transferred, so instead of half the spark it transfers all of it. Beings without their spark never survive long it mostly takes ten to eleven years to for them to pass away. Normally humans would confuse it with frontal temporal dementia… since the symptoms are too similar for them to think it could be anything else.”

Stiles said nothing for a while. He then stood up suddenly, said a quick “I-I need some air” and went through the door. No one hadn’t the slightest idea of what to do now. Kayla turned to Derek and said “you’re best at stealth. Follow Stiles without his notice. With the way he is now he’s a danger to himself and everyone around him.”

Derek, to everyone’s surprise, nodded and did as she said.

****

Stiles ended up going to the Sheriff’s station. At least to Derek’s knowledge the teen hadn’t taken any notice that Derek had been following him since he left the loft.

It wasn’t until Derek heard guns being shot and screaming that he entered the station. He called Scott quickly telling them to come to the station as fast as they could. Derek was beginning to think Stiles might be the cause of this but when he entered the sheriff’s office he saw that Stiles wasn’t the reason, that Matt kid was. He had Stiles’ unconscious dad at gun point.

Everyone in the room turned to look at him. “This has nothing to do with you Hale. Leave now and maybe I won’t blow Stiles’ daddy’s brains out” Matt said threatening him. Derek looked towards Stiles and he notice that the teen had terror written all over his features as he muttered something. It sounded like small pleas but Derek couldn’t understand much. So he concentrated on his hearing and was able to hear what Stiles was saying.

_“No. Please don’t shoot him… don’t kill him… he’s all I have left… please don’t kill him…”_

“Stiles?” Derek called out. He didn’t answer and Derek could swear he saw ice blue flash in the teen’s eyes again.

“Hey! I said to get your ass out of here Hale!” Matt yelled at him but Derek didn’t move. In seconds he heard Scott arrive, Matt was too preoccupied threatening the two in front of him to notice. Scott enters the room and freezes the minute he takes on the scene in front of him. Derek tries very hard not to face-palm.

“Screw this! Jackson, attack Derek now!” Matt yelled again but when the kanima went to complete said order Stiles lashed out toward the reptile and froze him where it stood, the room getting instantly cold. At this Matt’s eyes widened in fear and took a small step back. “W-what the hell are you Stilinski?” Matt asked in a stutter. Stiles smirked a bit, slowly turned towards Matt. Both Scott and Derek quickly knew that it wasn’t really Stiles right now.

“ ** _I told you… I’m the abominable snowman_** ” Stiles said with a strange accent as he raised a hand and from it a big shard of ice manifested itself. “ ** _To think I actually considered having you as my minion, but you are far too whiny and annoying._** ” The demon said as he made the shard impale itself on Matt’s chest.  The kid fell backwards, when Derek checked for pulse, there was none.

Stiles calmly turned to both werewolves and they both assumed defensive poses. Stiles smirked at that.

“ ** _Tell Kayla she has three weeks before I drink this kid’s spark and can become corporeal, yeah?_** ” He said and the next thing they knew Stiles began to fall to the floor. Since Scott was the closest one he manages to catch the teen and laid him carefully on the floor while Derek checked the Sheriff for bruises and such.

Luckily he only had a small cut on his forehead. Derek called Kayla and in less than a minute she was there. “What happened?” she asked when she entered the office. “The sheriff’s unconscious, the demon froze Jackson, killed Matt and Stiles is also unconscious.” Scott said as fast as he could. Derek went to her and said “Also the demon said to tell you that you had less than a month –three weeks to be exact- before he become corporeal and Stiles dies. Why would he tell us to inform you that though?”

“Because he likes to play with what he thinks are his toys” the girls said as she crouched down to where Stiles lay and checked him over. “He’s fine for now.” She said as she head over to the Sheriff and place her hand on his forehead. After a second Derek noticed that the cut the sheriff had was already healed and was waking up. “Sheriff? Are you alright?” Kayla asked the man. John looked around dazedly until his eyes landed on Stiles unconscious body. His eyes widened and quickly got up and went to where his son lay.

“Stiles?” the Sheriff called out to his son, worry edged on his features. A hand was placed on his shoulder and John turned to see the red haired girl. “Matt knocked him out a few minutes ago. I checked him and he’s fine all he needs now is some good night sleep” Kayla said. John nodded and looked at Scott “help me get him into the cruiser.” He said and Scott started to do as asked. “Actually sheriff I need to ask Scott some questions perhaps Derek here may be of assistance” Kayla said and all three men froze in place. John turned to look at her with a ‘what do you mean Derek’ kind of look. “Yes. Derek, Derek Hale about yay big, stubble on his face, standing right behind me Derek Hale” she said. When she saw no movement se said “Sheriff Stilinski with all due respect it’s been a long day, I’m tired and what I want right now is to go to my hotel and go to sleep despite it’s only two in the afternoon, the kid isn’t bad. He won’t harm your son, especially when he knows that you have a gun on your waist.” She said and all three males were looking at her some in surprise (mostly Scott) and some in disbelieve (Sheriff and Derek). But all in all Sheriff Stilinski nodded and kept his eyes on Derek as he lifted Stiles in his arms and went to put him on the cruiser.

“So what did you want to ask me?” Scott asked Kayla.

She just winked at him, smiled and disappeared leaving Scott confused beyond belief.


	3. Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah i finally finished it!!! OAO

And just like that the kanima situation was resolved. Jackson had that moment with Lydia that made him turn back into a werewolf. (Very epically –she says sarcastically-)

Now for the important stuff…

After what happened in the sheriff’s office everything was cleared up. They had only three weeks to get the demon out of Stiles before it’s too late.

Two days later Scott and Stiles had been at the latter’s home watching movies and playing video games when without warning Stiles got up from the couch and went to grab his car keys, Scott following he asked “where are you going?”

“Out.”

“Well I’m coming with then.” He said and Scott trailed behind his friend to his jeep and got in.

“So where are we going exactly?” Scott asked but he received no answer. He watched Stiles drive; he looked straight forward with hooded –almost closed- dull eyes. Scott waited until they get to wherever they were going.

It turned out to be the old burned Hale house. “Uh… Stiles, what are we doing here?” Scott asked but his friend still didn’t answer. Stiles just parked the jeep, rolled up the windows and got out. Scott went to do the same thing but found that the door was locked, he tried to unlock it but nothing happened. Scott yelped when he looked up to find Stiles was standing there unmoving. How hadn’t he heard his friend?

“Stiles? I think the door is jammed can you help me get out?” Scott said with a nervous laugh to his friend. At this Stiles smirked wide and creepy, looking at Scott with ice blue coating his eyes again and putting both his hands on the window’s bottom where it attaches to the door. Scott noticed that where Stiles hands were placed on the window was beginning to… to fog?? No, that… that was ice! He was literally freezing the Jeep!!

 _“ **Don’t worry Scott. I’ll make this as slow and painful for you as I can**. **The less of you there are the more chance I’ll have at succeeding with my plans.”**_ _Stiles_ says to his friend as Scott began to feel the temperature drop. “Stiles!? Stiles please stop! Come on man this isn’t you! How are you even doing that!?” Scott asked mostly to see if his friend would come to reason but it wasn’t working. Stiles’ creepy smile just grew wider than it was.

 ** _“How? Why don’t you figure it out as you freeze to death, hmm?”_** Stiles said as the jeep slowly froze with a werewolf inside it that was turning into an ice cube.

“S-Stil-les p-pleas-se. L-let me o-out” Scott tried to say but he was too cold and his teeth wouldn’t stop clattering. So in last resort he howled. Howled for the nearest werewolf to save him, he didn’t care which came, he just wanted to get out and get warm.

 _“ **Oh Scott, you silly wolf there was a reason I came here you know. The hale house is practically miles away from town. By the time any of them get here I’ll be gone and you’ll just be a frozen corpse of a werewolf** ”_ Stiles said and laughed.

“You sure about that?” a voice said from behind as they wrapped an arm over the teenager’s neck and the other held small towel over the teenager’s face. The demon struggled bringing up his hands to his assailants arms and tried to freeze them. There was a hiss of pain but the grip didn’t lead up and Stiles was losing his grip as darkness came to him…

 

****

 

Derek let up his grip on the teen when he felt the body go limp in his arms. He put him on the ground gently and went towards the jeep. “Scott?” he called but got no answer. Derek hit the door pretty hard but it wasn’t enough to loosen the door so he gave it a few more put punches until it gave. When it did Derek all but ripped the jeep’s door from its hinges ‘ _I’ll fix that later’_ he thought and got Scott out of the car throwing him over his shoulder.

He heard that his heart was still beating so that was good.

Now that Scott was already on one of his shoulders Derek picked up Stiles and headed to the back of the burned house where his car was parked and put both boys inside, Scott in the back and Stiles in the front seat, buckling them in and driving to Deaton’s.

 

☽☽☽

 

“It’s getting worse.” Derek said as he entered the backroom of the animal clinic twenty minutes later. Putting both Stiles and Scott on stainless steel examining tables. He watched as Stiles’ hands –even unconscious- began to freeze the table he was lying on. Scott was still knocked out on another one, though his mild hypothermia was gone completely.

“It almost made him kill Scott. Freezing him to death, if I hadn’t been at the house when it happened it might have succeeded.” He continued as Kayla checked over him. Stiles’ skin was almost snow white and his whiskey colored eyes were still slowly being consumed by ice blue even more than before.

Kayla put her hand on Stiles’ forehead and in seconds Stiles woke up. “Wha- Kayla? Derek? What happened?” Stiles asks as he sat up and looked around. When he noticed Scott his eyes grew wide. “What happened to Scott!?” he asked panicking as he went to his friend. When he went to touch him he was quickly stopped by both Derek and Kayla. “What’s going on, why won’t you let me touch him?”

“You’ll make him into a were-sicle if you do.” Kayla was the one to answer. Stiles wasn’t really getting what she me so she put his hand into a bowl of water. The minute he made contact the water turned to ice. Stiles yanked his hand away freaked out by what he just witnessed. “Now do you get when I say you’ll turn him into a were-sicle if you touch him?”

Stiles nodded frantically and sat on the examining table he had been on. Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat thundering away in his chest, so to calm the boy he put his hand on the kid’s shoulder and told him gently to calm down. After a few minutes Stiles did and looked towards Kayla. “Please tell me you came up with a way to get the demon out of me. Can’t we just exorcise it and be done with this?” Stiles said a little frustrated.

“Maybe I can? I found some old books that might help us.” Kayla said a frown appearing on her face.

“But wait how did you beat Valdámaras before?” Stiles asked. Both Derek and Kayla look at him, eyes wide. “Valdámaras?” Kayla asked. Stiles looked at them eyes still mostly brown but the ice blue was starting to be more noticeable now. “The demon’s name. it’s Valdámaras. He told me.”

“You’ve spoken with it?” this time it was Derek who spoke.

“No. He just told me. It was the only thing in English he ever said to me… amongst other things.” Stiles said the last part almost inaudible but Kayla still managed to hear what he said.

“What other things?” Kayla asked.

“It doesn’t matter. How did you beat him last time?” Stiles says stubbornly.

Kayla sighs grabs a chair and sit on it. She looked at them and said “I defeated him by killing its host… by killing my sister.”

“What!?” both Derek and Stiles said at the same time.

“Yeah. After killing her, the thing shot out of her and I somehow managed to lock him up in the book.”

“But the whole point of this is me not dying! Emphasis on the _not _ part of the whole ordeal.” Stiles exclaims. Kayla stands “I know that okay, but the only other way to lock him up--”

“No locking this time. This time we kill the thing… for good.” Derek says in all seriousness. Kayla nods “Then I know another way, we’ll have to be to be as far away from the town as possible though.”

“I know where we can go.” Derek said.

“Good. It’ll take some time to acquire some things I need, I’ll see you boys in a few days” Kayla said and left.

 

☽☽☽

 

A few days later Stiles looked even worse for wear. He looked sickly pale white and you could literally see every vein his body had, his hand were tinged a bluish color, his hair had white tendrils and his eyes looked to be completely consumed by the ice blue color than his normal whiskey brown but Kayla had finally gathered the items she needed and is currently setting it up. The whole pack was there mostly for support since they couldn’t really do anything else.

After a few minutes she told Stiles to step on a big circle with weird inscriptions. “What’s this?” Stiles asked. Kayla looked up from what she was doing and said “Demon trap. It’s supposed to be able to trap any type of demon no matter its race, origin or how powerful it is. Try to step out.”

Stiles tried but found that couldn’t get out. It was just like mountain ash to werewolves only this one you actually could get in but not out.

“Good. It works perfectly.” Kayla said as she crouched looking for something in her bag. It turned out to be a knife with beautiful carvings on it. She handed it to Derek and explained to him what he had to do in hushed tones. She then took out an old looking scroll.

“Alright the minute Valdámaras is out of Stiles body you pull him out the circle as fast as you can. No hesitations. Whatever happens do not come near us or do anything stupidly “heroic”, got it?” she said to all of them with all the seriousness she could muster; they all nodded and she stepped over the circle in front of Stiles, opened the scroll and began to read out loud.

The reaction was almost instant. At first Stiles looked slightly uncomfortable but then he was jumping from one foot to the other looking pained. At that Kayla dropped the scroll and put both her hands on the teenager chest –still reading what the scroll had-. The minute her hands began to glow a bright yellow Stiles let out a loud yelp and tried to get away from her but Kayla made sure that she didn’t lose contact with him. The temperature began to drop rapidly the more Stiles yelled in agony. He attempted to escape but the demon trap wouldn’t let him so instead he put both his hand on either side of the red headed girl’s neck and tried to freeze her.

Kayla hurried her reading while trying to concentrate her energy into Stiles spark. She noticed how it was almost gone but with her help it was becoming stronger by the second. The demon possessed teen was still yelling in pain, trying to freeze her but was not succeeding.

When Kayla read the last words on the scroll something that looked like pure white snow poured out of Stiles’ mouth. Kayla quickly threw the now unconscious teen toward Scott, who caught him and laid him on the ground. Now that Stiles was out of the circle the red haired girl took out the book that started all this mess in the first place out of her jacket pocket.

“What are you doing!?” Scott yelled. The air had picked up and everything was whirling around. Kayla ignored him and read from the book.

**Pakelti, ledo demonas už sugaištą laiką šlovės atėjo. Siūlau save kaip jūsų serveris taip gali užbaigti jūsų quest. Visi kruša demonas valdovo ... Valdemaras.**

As she finished reading the demon entered her body and assumed control for some seconds but Kayla fought back for control. When she managed it she yelled “NOW DEREK!”

With that Derek stepped forward and stabbed her in the chest with the knife she had given him earlier. She gasped in pain.

“Why the hell would you do that!?” Scott yelled at both of them.

She smiled weakly and said “the only know way to kill it was to kill it’s host-” she coughed up blood. When she finished she continued “l-last time I failed because I could never really kill my own sister, you know. I… stabbed had her too late. It live while my sister was gone. And since the kid didn’t want to die and I didn’t care if I did… so a win-win situation.”

“No. it’s not.” Scott said sullenly.

 “Ugh, Spare me the drama. I’ve lived way too long anyway. You kids haven’t. On a side note I tried to remove all the essence of the demon from Stiles’ spark but wasn’t able to… don’t worry though, nothing bad will happen. He will have to learn how to control… his new… abilities” she said as her life slowly slipped away in the alphas arms. “Take care ‘o him ‘kay? Kid ‘as a bright… future ahead ‘o ‘im. And all ‘o you ar’ in it. ‘speshally you D’rek”

Derek nodded trying not to cry and laid her on the ground carefully. He could see that she was still struggling for control even now. “Tell De’ton… I’ll see him on m next live. I owe him… an ass whoopin’ an’ D’rek… trust Stiles… he’s still be young and mostly stupidly curious…” she chuckled a bit and continued “but he is loyal and good for your grumpiness… you’ll need each other.” She smiled again and her eyes glazed over and hooded a bit. When her heart finally stopped beating Derek slipped the knife out of her body. In front of everyone Kayla’s body began to rapidly age. One minute she looked like the teenager they met, the next there were bones turning into dust.

No one said anything for a while until Derek got up and went to pick up Stiles from the floor.

“Come on we need to get Stiles to his house.” Derek said and began to walk away toward his car that was parked on his old house’s front yard along with the others.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EPILOGUE:

 

 

-   **_THREE YEAR LATER_** –

 

“Hey I think I’m finally getting the hang of this!” Stiles says to Scott as they laid on the former’s backyard on one of the hottest summer day they had ever experienced.

“Are you sure this time? Last time you said that left me with a case of literal snowballs that I really don’t want to remember right now.” Scott said smiling. Stiles laughed a bit and motioned for Scott to come closer. Scott did but stood behind his friend as Stiles did whatever he wanted to show Scott. It was the middle of summer and in this day to be specific was the hottest day both boys had ever experienced in their life time. So Stiles thought it would be a good idea to create a little snow day.

Scott smiled at his friend but he still remembers the moment Stiles awoke after everything had been settled three years go.

His skin color had returned to normal if not slightly pale but it was much better than when they could see all of his veins. Derek had been the one to tell him about what had happened after he had lost consciousness and the fact he now had powers he had to learn to control.

At first Stiles was in denial. Who wouldn’t be after what had happened. He didn’t want to be near anybody, afraid that he’d accidently turn them into giant ice-sicles. They all tried to reassure him that he wouldn’t do that but he didn’t buy it.

It was obvious that Sheriff Stilinski was worried about his son isolating himself from his friends so he had decided to talk to the boy. But Stiles was even avoiding his father and Scott had to tell him the truth of what had really happened. With the truth out the Sheriff went to talk to Stiles. By a small miracle the kid had let him inside his room but wouldn’t even dare to come anywhere near his dad. They were both silent for a minute before the Sheriff started talking. It was going well… until it hadn’t.

Stiles was beginning to have a panic attack and his father –concerned for his son- approached him but when Stiles noticed he panicked even more when the Sheriff tried to hold him. Stiles grabbed his dad’s forearms yelling “don’t touch me!” and the Sheriff hissed in pain. Hearing his father, Stiles quickly removed his hands to show frostbitten skin.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” the teen kept saying bringing his hands to his face. His father tried to tell him it was okay but had to leave and call Scott so the kid could take him to Melissa.

After that incident Stiles didn’t let anybody near. He locked his door and even put mountain ash on his window so none of the werewolves could enter from there.

Everyone was worried about him. They hadn’t known what to do.

That is until a year later Derek had had enough and stormed into Stiles house, into his room, went where the teenager lay on his bed and grabbed him by his wrist.

“Derek! What the hell are you doing!?” Stiles had exclaimed while trying –but not succeeding- to yank his arm back. Derek didn’t answer only put his sleeveless arm in front of him and made Stiles hand touch his forearm. After a few seconds of nothing happening Derek removed Stiles’ hand and looked to the teenager whose eyes where as wide as plates. “See? Nothing happened.”

“ARE. YOU. INSANE!!” Stiles yelled. “I could’ve made you into a popsicle!!”

“But you didn’t. Stiles I think it’s time you come out of your room.” Derek said calmly.

“You don’t get to decide that!”

Derek could feel the room’s temperature dropping. “Well I don’t think you get to decide to make Kayla’s death vain. She sacrificed herself so you could keep living. And yet with the way you’ve been acting, it’s like you’re dead.” Derek said. He knew it was low to use the woman’s death to get Stiles out of his room but no one knew what else to do. “Everybody’s worried about you.”

“So what, they sent you so you could get me out by guilt tripping me?” Stiles said harshly. “No.” Derek said simply. “Besides I think if it was guilt tripping they would have sent Scott, not me.”

Stiles had to admit that that was true. Once Scott put on his sad puppy look no one could resist doing what he wanted to do. Not even Stiles. “True. So why are you here, if my memory serves right you don’t exactly care what happens to me.”

Derek sighed and sat down next to Stiles on the bed.  Stiles moved away from the werewolf a bit trying for Derek not to notice but he did. “Stop that and yes Stiles even if I don’t exactly show it I do care.”

Stiles kept quiet. He didn’t know what to say.  “I think if I didn’t care about you I wouldn’t have helped in getting that demon out of you don’t you think?”

“But--”

“Stiles, before Kayla passed away she said that you’ll have to learn to control your new powers, and honestly I don’t think hiding away in your room is going to help with that”

“I hurt my dad, Derek. I don’t think I’ll be able to control this.” Stiles says so low its almost inaudible to Derek.

“Don’t you think you’re hurting him more now than when you accidently gave him frostbite. He misses you terribly. Hell, he was so concerned over you that he barely noticed Deaton treating his forearms”

“How’d you know that?” Stiles asked.

“I was there before your dad came in.” Derek answered. “So will you come out and socialize like a normal teenager?”

“Normal teenagers don’t control a specific type of weather Derek.” Stiles say but at least now he had a small smile on his face.

“True. Will you though, try and socialize with everyone again?” Derek asked.

“But what if--”

“You won’t. Everyone’s been researching on how you can learn on controlling your powers. And from what I’ve witnessed I can say that your powers are linked to your emotions.”

“Fine. Okay? I’ll try” Stiles says. Then Derek did the most surprising thing that Stiles has ever witnessed. Derek one-arm-hugged Stiles!

“Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with Derek!” Stiles exclaimed. Derek just laughed. At that Stiles mouth dropped into a perfect o form. He was speechless.

“Finally found a way to shut you up.” Derek said with a smile.

“Not in a million years dude.” The teen said and laughed.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

Of course the only way Scott would know this would be because Stiles told him. Now that he looked at his friend’s smiling face, Scott couldn’t be more grateful to Derek for speaking to him.

And speaking of the devil himself, Derek just arrived with a large duffle bag and one of those beach recliner seats. Both boys went to welcome the older werewolf. “Hey man, what bring to the casa de Stilinski?” Stiles was first to speak.

“Came to see the show. I was invited.”

“Okay first what show and second who invited you. Also what’s in the bag?” Scott said.

“Heard Stiles was gonna show you something, Stiles did and snacks. Because I also invited Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia and Allison.” As Derek said that all three could hear cars park in front of Stiles house.

“But I don’t know if I can do it yet! You arrived too early I was gonna practice first!” Stiles exclaimed as the rest of the pack came to Stiles’ back yard. “And I’m the test dummy?” Scott asked feign fake hurt on his face.

“Of course, buddy. You’ll always be my test dummy for everything” Stiles says and laughs. Scott like the grown up that he is takes out his tongue and pouted like a five year old.

“Alright, you guys ready?” Stiles asked and when everyone nodded he told them to stand back a little and joined his hands concentrating on his power and when he felt enough power he lifted his hands and snow began to manifest out of his hands.

The others ‘oohhh’d’ and ‘Aww’d’ and when Stiles was done he went to sit on one of the chairs Scott and he had set up.

Right now his back yard looked like one of those snowy fairy tales. Everyone quickly went into the snow and began to play and build snowmen.

“You alright?” Someone asked to his right. Stiles looked up to see that it was Derek. “Yeah, just tired. Sometimes these things take a lot out of me. But I’ll be okay in a few minutes.” The teen says. They fall into a comfortable silence as they watched the others play in the snow.

“You know for a practice run it turned out good.” Derek says after a few minutes. “Yeah I guess.” He says with a small smile as Isaac shoves an arm load of snow down Scott’s pants, he yelped running around trying to get the snow out. Everyone was laughing.

“I still can’t believe I’m able to do this.” Stiles says. Creating the snow had taken more out of him than he thought. He could feel his eyes drooping even though he tried to stay awake. “Stiles? Maybe you should head to bed for a while.” Derek says with concern in his voice.

“Nah I’m good here. I’ll--” *yawn* “I’ll head to bed later.” He said trying to wave off his sleepiness.

“Nope. Now, c’mon get up I’m taking you to bed.”

Stiles chuckles looking at the older man and says “promise?”

Stiles doesn’t know if was a trick of the light but he could swear he saw Derek flush a bit red on his cheek and the tip of his ears. “Shut up” is all he says before making the teen get up from the chair and lean on him so he could take Stiles to the teens bed.

Stiles chuckles again as they enter his room and lays on his bed. “G’night Sourwolf. I’ll s’e you later.”

“Goodnight Stiles”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! innuendos, gotta love those...  
> Sterek fluff all the way!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun duuun duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn!!!!!!  
> So uh... kudos, comments, no??? "OAO"
> 
> Spell:  
> Arise, ice demon. For the time of your glory has come. I offer myself as your host so you can complete the quest. All hail the demon lord... Valdemar.


End file.
